Battle of Utapau (Blyndblitz)
Training and Prologue My name's CC-7868/3388. Reed, as the others call me. Captain Reed. Apparently there was another trooper named Reed. He's also in the 212th. Funny, right? You won't believe how much trouble that causes. I was born on Kamino in 31.68 BBY. The Aiwha-bait selected me out of my cohort. Said I had "leadership" signs. Whatever. So I got grouped up with these other guys. Some Alpha ARC named Enn said he was gonna train us. I could tell that he was a captain; red stripes went down his armor. The other guys got promoted to all sorts of ranks under his command. One of them became a commander, and outranked Enn. Didn't matter to him, though; he outranked all of us when it came to training. I got the rank of captain. I got my red armor flashes. I remember when we walked around the armory, full armor, and all the privates would look at us like we were the battle droids in the training programs. Then Enn took us to this assembly. However, as I lined up with the other three troopers who received captain as their rank, an Aiwha-bait came up and said he needed a trooper to become a paratrooper, airborne guys. Naturally, I volunteered. I always wanted to be "separate" from standard white jobs. Man, paratrooper traing was not what I expected. They had to build giant rooms for our free falls. But for the really high ones, we had to do those outside. While it was raining. There was wind blowing from every direction, and so much rain that my HUD almost got completely blurred. I was part of Echo Squad, and my other four squad mates were just as hyped as me. It was our first time doing the big jump, the jump from a larty from 20,000 feet. Nowadays, it's pretty easy, but back then, it was a nightmare. Two squads went before us. Then, it was our turn. "You boys ready?" I asked my squad mates. "Yeah," they all replied. As the larty flew up, we got ready. Triple checking jetpacks, breath filters, everything. Finally. It was time. The doors opened, and the impossible came before us. A training sergeant stood in the gunship with us. "Go, go, go!" he said. We jumped out, all feeling anxious. However, we had done this dozens of times, it was almost drilled into our brains. As we jumped out, we fell for three seconds. Then, we activated out jetpacks, and descended steadily. We had our blasters connected to a cord, which was hanging on our necks, next to the wings. The safety was always on, as no one wanted to accidentally shoot himself. Ny, the trooper beside me, had somehow gotten his blaster's safety off during the fall. One of the buttons on the jetpack hit the trigger. The blaster bolt hit against his pack, blasting right in between his wing and hydraulic system. His jetpack malfunctioned, and his left thruster gave out. I watched as he plummeted down, smoke spilling out of his left wing. We sped down there, but before we reached the ground, we saw Ny hit a wall hard, fifty feet away from our intended RV point. As my squad reached the ground, medics and troopers were running everywhere. I saw them carrying Ny on a hover stretcher, heading toward a door. Our squad immediately rushed toward them. "How is he!?! Is he okay? What's his status!?!" I cried. The medics didn't answer. Ten minutes later, a weepy medic informed my squad that Ny had died when he had hit the wall. The impact had cracked his skull, broken his spine, and paralyzed him. That memory still is in my mind today. When the Clone Wars began, all my guys got fitted in regular armor for the sands of Geonosis. However, as the war expanded to more planets, we went back to our role as paratroopers. I was put in charge of the 2nd Airborne. Some clone named Barlex got assigned to me. He was a sergeant, and a very good NCO. He monitored his troops well. The Battle of Utapau We got deployed to all sorts of worlds, from Mandalore and Concord Dawn, where we lost ten brothers, to Coruscant and Mirial. Finally, we got deployed to Utapau. We were stationed in the star destroyer Vigilance, along with other units from the 7th Sky Corps. Commander Cody informed me that General Kenobi would go first and make contact with General Grievous, while we would attack after. After some time, we got the go ahead to begin the assault. My company flew around in gunships. We got to an area near the Core Ship. Sergeant Barlex and Parjai Squad accompanied us. It was funny, we all shared the same hatred against Mandalorians, but Parjai was a Mando'a word. Commander Cody would also be deployed next to us. It would be my first time working side-to-side with the famous commander. Finally, the battle started. All around us, as we flew, troopers and droids gunned down each other. Our gunship finally flew to our RV location. We jumped out, free falling for three seconds, and then activating out jetpacks. As we hit the ground, we dropped the jetpacks and ran. After taking some fire, we returned it, blasting droids to bits. I noticed that an AT-TE was walking near by, providing cover for us. A larty landed behind us, sending out a platoon of troopers. I ran over to Cody's position, firing my DC-15S. Barlex was up a couple yards up the front, slowly but steadily advancing, blasting droids with his DC-15A rifle. Next to me, a lightsaber fell in front of Cody. He knelt down, trying to figure out where it came front. I also wondered, but I focused on blasting some droids in a corner. Next to Cody, a paratrooper got hit in the face with a blaster bolt. The droids shooting at him were in the same corner I was trying to destroy. "Cover that corner!" I shouted. I changed my position and fired a different way, trying to cover a larty as it landed with squads of 212th guys. We continued to shoot more droids. More 7th Sky Corps guys were coming in every second. Droids were still shooting from that corner. I guessed that no one had heard my order. I moved up and hid behind the AT-TE, which was idle as it pounded a droid position high up to oblivion. I fired at the corner, and two droid heads flew back with sparks as I scored perfect head shots. But there were too many. I ordered Barlex and Parjai squad to "get their lazy shebs over here!" They came over, strangely not minding my use of Mando'a. We hid behind the walker, firing non-stop at that corner. "You're clear, you're clear!" I shouted. Barlex and another paratrooper moved up to some rocks closer to the corner. "Cover me!" I yelled to the rest of the squad. I ran over to the rock. I took out a thermal detonator, and threw it into the corner. It exploded, and all fire from there ceased. As the smoke cleared, I fired a couple more shots into it, destroying any remaining droids. Our squad moved back, and continued to shoot droids with the rest of the clone troops. We then got the order to move up to the higher levels. Most of the droids on the bottom sinkholes were destroyed, and we needed to root out the Separatists from the other levels. I noticed that gunships were landing, and troopers would cram aboard and be transported to fight the droids above. I took a platoon and we climbed board a larty. It flew around through a tough flak, but we landed on a rocky ledge. Our platoon, which had both airborne troops and regular troopers, jumped out. Barlex and a group of medics ran over to a different positions, where they provided cover fire and aided a wounded trooper. Meanwhile, the rest of my platoon was firing into the battle droid positions. Gunships, walkers, troopers; everything was advancing and landing. Fires from explosions were raging in the inner parts of the level. A trooper near me got hit in the abdomen. He looked alright, but if he didn't get medical attention quickly, I knew he would die. I knelt by him, while larties continued to land, delivering more troopers to secure our level. I called to Barlex and his group of medics. "Sergeant, over here!" I called. Barlex and the medics began running over, but they got distracted by some droids firing at them. I noticed another squad of troopers running to my position. "Hurry! Follow them!" I called again. Behind me, I heard a trooper scream as he got hit. The medic group finally got to the injured trooper and I, and I left them to handle him. Our troops continued to push forward. I had never seen so many crab and octuptarra droids in my short life. Nonetheless, we were winning. After a couple minutes, we pushed into the part of the level where buildings were located. "All Red units, let's move it, let's move it!" I yelled, "Come on, let's go!" In front of me, there was a crab droid that was killing a lot of guys. A trooper I didn't know climbed on top of it, and gunned it down from above. He proceeded to shot another crab droid right in the photoceptor, destroying it. I know that a civilian probably would have though he deserved a medal, running right up to the crab droid, saving his buddies and all. But for us clones, that was routine valor. Men did it everyday. We continued to push forward, until the level was almost taken. The droids were getting annihilated. Suddenly, I heard an order come in on my comlink. "Order 66 has been activated. The whereabouts of fugitive Jedi Obi-Wan Kenobi are unknown. All troopers must proceed to eliminate the droids swiftly, and search for Kenobi." The Jedi had betrayed the Republic. Their scum would be dealt with. After finishing off the remaining droids, Cody contacted me and told me to take my company and search for Kenobi near the watery beds where Kenobi had fallen in. I informed him that half of my company was wounded or dead, so I got two platoons of random troopers to aid me. Two of them were from the company sent in from the 41st Elite Corps to make alliances with the natives. We searched around, but there was no sign of the Jedi master. We found Boga, his mount, and after searching her saddle for signs of the Jedi, we let her go. Probe droids accompanied us, but we couldn't find him. Kenobi must have either escaped or died. The waters were more than 1,000 feet deep. The latter was more likely. I returned to Cody to report my groups's progress. "Did you find Kenobi?" Cody asked. "Sir, no one could have survived that fall," I replied. Cody trusted me. After all, I had never failed him in any missions. "Star loading your men on the ships," he said. "Move it." I took my boys onto the larties, and we gathered up some Pau'ans and loaded them on, too. The Battle of Utapau was over. The hunt for the Jedi was on. Category:Blyndblitz Category:Battles